Conventionally, electrodes provided to ends of a plurality of battery cells and collector plates are connected by connection terminals provided to the collector plates. In this case, the connection terminals and the electrodes are connected by resistance welding, for example.
Described in Patent Literature 1 is a battery module in which a plurality of collector plates are disposed on opposite end sides of a plurality of battery cells and the respective collector plates and electrodes provided to ends of the plurality of battery cells are connected by wire bonding using wires as a plurality of connection terminals.